User blog:ShadowLong/Wikians In The Woods ~ Part 4
'Wikians In The Woods ~ Part 4' Characters (In Order of Appearance): ⦁ Juvia (Yazzy), The Main Friend ⦁ Unknown, The Serial Killer ⦁ CC, Special Role ⦁ Kieran, The Gothic Guy ⦁ Alexandria, The Dumbfound Girl ⦁ Tori, A teenage girl who became immortal. ⦁ Matt, Juvia's Boyfriend Kieran, Alexandria, Juvia, Matt and the serial killer are all standing in the same positions as they were before. All of them still speechless. They all have their hands raised except for the serial killer who is holding a shotgun pointed at them. Juvia: "W-why are you doing this?" Unknown: "Why shouldn't I be?" Kieran: '''"Dude, you killed our best friend! And an innocent girl!" '''Alexandria: "Kieran, stop! He's gonna shoot us if you keep provoking him." Kieran: "I don't give a fuck anymore. If you're gonna shoot us, fucking do it." Unknown cocks his gun back and then lowers it by his side. Unknown: "No. I want you all alive when it happens." Kieran: '"(Sarcastically) I guess that explains why you killed Nick, doesn't it?" '''Unknown: '"It's not my fault he was in the way. I was trying to hit the girl at the time...let's just say, she saw too much." '''Juvia: "When what happens?" Unknown: '"You'll see." '''Alexandria: '"Kieran...I'm really scared now." '''Juvia: "(Sarcastically) And I'm not?" Kieran: '''"So you're the one who put something in Matt's drink?" '''Unknown: "What do you mean? He's just sleeping....(Unknown laughs)...Yeah, it was me." Juvia: '"(Drops her hands and starts walking towards Unknown) You sick, son of a-" ''Unknown quickly points the shotgun at Juvia. Juvia stops right in her tracks. ''Kieran:'' "Look...just let us go. We don't even know you." '''Unknown: "(Pointing to Alexandria) She does." Alexandria: '''"I do? (Stares at Unknown for a while)...Oh my God..I do..." '''Juvia: "Well then who the hell is she?!" Alexandria: "CC?!" Kieran drops to the ground, a small piece of the roof falls and knocks Juvia out and CC runs up to confused Alexandria and hits her on the head with the bottom of the shotgun, knocking her out. Now tied up together in seperate chairs, they later wake up in what seems to be an all white room with very bright lights on the ceiling making it almost hard to see. '' ''Juvia and Matt are tied back to back, and Kieran and Alexandria are tied back to back. Juvia: '"(Waking up) What the fuck? Where the hell are we?" '''Alexandria: '"I don't know..." 'Kieran: '"And she's awake." 'Juvia: '"How long have we been here?" '''Kieran: "Too fuckin' long." Alexandria: "Exactly." Juvia: "Is Matt awake yet?" Alexandria: '''"No...I'm sorry..." '''Juvia: "It's not your fault...I just hope he wakes up soon." Kieran: "Ok, what's the fuckin' deal with this CC? Who the hell is this chick and why the hell is she doing this?" Alexandria: "CC is-" The door busts open and Tori runs in and attempts to untie Alexandria. Juvia: "What the fuck, I thought she killed you!?" Tori: "No time to explain, I gotta hurry up and untie Alex before she comes. Shit! I can't untie it!" Kieran: "What about us?!" Tori: '"She only wants Alex, trust me, she doesn't give a shit about you others." '''Kieran: '"That's fuckin rude!" '''Tori: "Yeah? Well it's the truth." The knot unloosens. Tori: "Yes! Now come on!" Juvia: '''"Wait, so does this mean that Nick's alive too?!" '''Tori: "No, Nick's dead." Alexandria jumps up. '' '''Alexandria: '"We gotta save my friends! I'm not leaving until they're free, I don't care if it costs me my life." Tori: '"Listen to me Alex. If you don't leave now, they'll all die. Run and I'll untie them, I promise." '''Alexandria: '"I trust you." '''Tori: "Good, now go!" Alexandria runs off. Tori begans to run off too. Kieran: "Hey! Bring you're ass back here and untie us like you promised!" Tori: "Fine." Tori runs back and struggles to untie Juvia first. Juvia: "Can you explain what the fuck is going on while you're untying us?" Tori: "Alex did something really back to CC a few years ago. I have no fucking clue what she did or why she did it. Now that CC has finally found Alex after all these years, she's wants to kill her." Kieran: "Oh my God..." Juvia successfully unties Juvia then moves on to Matt. Juvia: '"But why did she drug Matt?" '''Tori: '"To begin the process..." 'Juvia: '"Process?" '''CC: "It's when she drugs you so you're knocked out, like she did to Matt. Then puts you under this weird scanner and within the next hour, you're fucking immortal." Kieran: "Immortal? Sounds a little fictional, don't you think?" Tori: '"Hey, I've been living for at least a hundred years, don't you fucking tell what's fictional and what's not." ''Tori successfully unties Matt then finally goes on to Kieran '''Juvia: "Just excuse Kieran. I don't think he realizes that you're saving his life right now. Keep explaining please." Tori: '"CC's been alive for who knows how long. And I have no idea why she would want to make Matt immortal. She may have been trying to make all three of you immortal just to mess with Alexandria." ''The room is silent for a while. Tori finally frees Keiran and he jumps up, as well as Juvia. 'Kieran: '"We gotta find Alexandria." '''Tori: "Let's go!" Juvia: "Who's gonna get Matt?!" Kieran runs over and picks up Matt Kieran: "Damn, he's so heavy!" The three run out of the bright, white room and into a long corridor. '' ''They all reach a large octagon-shaped room with 8 closed, white doors. '' '''Juvia: '"We gotta split up!" Kieran (still holding Matt) runs into one door, Tori runs into another and Juvia also runs into a different door. '' ''Juvia runs into a dark room with a large, metal table with what seems to be a rectangular lamp hanging from the ceiling. Alexandria is strapped down onto the table and CC is hovering over her with tools in her hand as if she is about to preform a precedure. '' ''Juvia, who is unnoticed by CC, creeps up to a screwdriver beside her and stabs CC in the back with it. CC jumps up and screams. CC: "Ow! Shit!" Juvia begins to unstrap Alexandria. Alexandria: "I'm so glad you found me. With all those doors out there, I wasn't sure if you guys were ever gonna find me again." Juvia: '''"What is all this? And what the hell did you do so bad that made CC want to kill us?!" '''Alexandria: "I...I made her...unable to die. By accident! We were testing an experiment and I mixed the wrong stuff and she became like this. So, she did the same to me to get even." Juvia stops unstrapping her. Juvia: '''"But, if she was alive for hundreds of years...then....so were you." '''Alexandria: "Yep. Now she's trying to find a way to bypass this immortality thing and kill me, but as you can see, it's pretty impossible." Kieran (carrying Matt) comes running in. Juvia: "Where's Tori?" Kieran: "(Out of breath) No clue. What the fuck happened? Why are you strapped up?!" Kieran drops Matt and runs to Alexandria. '' '''Alexandria:' "Long story, I'll tell you, I promise. Just unstrap me please." Kieran: "I will...but first..." Kieran kisses Alexandria Juvia: "Aww....eww...she's like a hundre-....nevermind." Alexandria: '"I love you Kieri." ''CC stands up and grabs the shotgun at aims it at Kieran. '''Kieran: "I love you t-" Juvia: '"Kieran, no!!" ''Kieran turns around and CC pulls the trigger. Kieran falls to the floor, dead. '''Alexandria: "No!!!" CC now aims the gun at Juvia. '' '''Alexandria:' "(Lying) It's no use, CC. She's immortal too. I made her that way a few years ago. She just never knew." CC: "Let's find out, shall we." Alexandria: "Fine, go ahead and waste a very useful bullet." CC: "I sure will." Juvia: "No!" CC begins to pull the trigger but is knocked out by Matt hitting her in the head with a nearby tool. '' '''Juvia:' "(In tears) Matt!" Juvia runs up and hugs him. Matt: '''"What the fuck happened? How long was I out?" '''Juvia: "I dunno, a long time." Matt: "Why are you crying?" Juvia: "Nick and Kieran are dead." Matt: "What!? Nick's dead too?!" Juvia: "Yeah.." Juvia walks over to Alexandria, stepping over CC and Kieran, and unstraps her completely. Alexandria stands up. Juvia: "I'll explain every later. But for now, let's get the fuck out of here." They all run out of the room and close the door behind them. THE END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts